Data compression increases the amount of data that can be stored in a given amount of storage memory and thus increases storage capacity of a storage system. If done efficiently, data compression and decompression can even improve data throughput for a storage system, with access times of the storage memory itself being the limiting factor and smaller amounts of (compressed) data being written and read. There are many known algorithms and formats for data compression, which is usually done in software executing on a processor. Multithreaded operation and parallel computing, as well as clock speed increases, can improve on data compression throughput, and are thus processing resource intensive. There is generally an ongoing need to improve data compression throughput.